


Dom/Sub (Day 11)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [11]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Birthday Sex, Dom/sub, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's Felix’s birthday, and Milo has something special planned.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 2





	Dom/Sub (Day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> They are aged up in this

Milo flopped down on the bed. 

“Okay, you can look now!” Felix uncovered his eyes and almost screamed. His innocent boyfriend was lying on the bed, his toned legs out on full display as the pink pale skirt rode up over his thighs. A crop top of the same color and decorated with beads dangling down on his toned stomach added to the sight. Felix could already feel his pants grow tight. 

“Happy birthday~” Milo said seductively. “Your present is that you can do whatever you want with me~” Felix didn't know where to start. There were so many things running through his mind. 

“Fuck,” he thought. “Where do I start?” Felix pushed his glasses up and decided to give his first order. “Sit up.” 

Milo sat up and rested his back against the wall. 

“Good. Now spread your legs.” He pulled down the end of the skirt but still spread them. 

“Don't tease me.” He lifted up the skirt. 

“Gone commando. What a naughty slut you are.” Milo made a noise. 

“Ah ah, no speaking. Be a quiet little slut, and maybe you won't be punished.” Felix wondered what to do next. There wasn't much he could do. 

“You still have those toys, right?” Milo nodded. 

“Then grab them.” Milo hurried off the bed to grab them. He pulled out a box and grabbed a vibrator and a rope. 

“Stick it in you, then tie your hands together.” Milo lubed up the vibrator before pushing it in. He then tied his hands together behind his back. 

Felix shuffled for the remote, and then he switched it on to the lowest setting. Milo bit his lip at the feeling, wanting so desperately to fuck himself with it. Felix then started playing with the settings, turning up the intensity and then back down. Sometimes he'd even stop then turn it on full blast, loving how Milo would shake. After sometime, Felix took pity on him. 

“One last thing, cum for me.” Milo nodded and no longer held back. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he released. When his ecstasy wore off, he saw the smile formed on Felix’s face. 

“ That was one of the best gifts ever.”


End file.
